The story of Mello and Near
by The Awesome Gil
Summary: The title explains it all. Yaoi. Rated M for MUCH later chapters. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, class, it's time for you to get your test scores back," the teacher said, passing back papers. Mello received his. 100% including the extra credit question.

"Yes!" he said, doing a fist pump.

"What'd you get?" his best friend, Matt asked him, peaking over his shoulder. "100%? Congrats!"

"I got 103%..." said a voice quietly. It was Near, the kid that always beat Mello.

"Well woopdy fucking doo for you. Aren't you special." Mello snapped back sarcastically.

"Now, Mello, there's no need for that language," said the teacher.

"Whatever," Mello said with a scowl. "Can I go to my room?"

"Go ahead. Class dismissed for today," she said, with a smile.

It was about 10 PM and Mello was sitting on his bed, eating his chocolate. He heard the beep of Matt's game that he was playing and Near playing with his toys. He took out his ipod, put it on, and fell asleep.

Mello woke with a start when he heard someone call out. "Hello?" He didn't get a reply. Instead he heard someone calling out again. It was coming from… Near's bed? "Near?" Mello called out.

"No… NO!" Near said, suddenly waking up.

"Are you okay, Near?" Mello asked softly.

Near looked at him with a wild expression "Mello?"

"Yes… Are you okay? I… I heard you call out…."

"I… it was a nightmare… I'm okay…" Near put his face in his hands and to Mello it looked like he was crying

Mello got out of bed and walked over to Near. He hesitated, unsure what to do. "You… um… do you need something?"

Near looked up, his face tear-streaked. "I…." he started, then stopped, bursting into another bout of tears.

Mello hesitated again and then hugged Near tensely. Near surprised him by burying his face into Mello's chest, still crying. "Shhh," Mello whispered to him, patting him on the back and petting his hair, unsure what to do. Near was always so… emotionless. It shocked him to see him like this. "It'll be okay…."

About ten minutes later, Near quieted down but he was still shaking. "Stay with me…." He whispered in a broken voice.

"I will. Don't worry…." Mentally, Mello was kicking himself. This person was his enemy. He shouldn't be here, comforting him after a nightmare. But he remembered all the times where he had woken up from a terrifying nightmare, crying and wishing someone, anyone, had been there for him. So he had no choice but to sit there and comfort the one person he hated.

He climbed into Nears bed and lied down beside him. Near curled up into a ball next to him, his head on Mello's chest as well as one arm. "Don't leave me…." Near said drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to Mello that he had just fallen asleep when he woke to Matt shaking him.

"What?" he snapped quietly, opening one eye to look at his bewildered friend.

"Dude, do you realize you're sleeping in Near's bed? Or that you two are hugging?" Matt said in shock, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Shut up you idiot!" Mello said when Near stirred and muttered something in his sleep.

Matt looked at Mello like he lost his mind. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Mello sighed and looked down at Near. He was surprised to see two dark orbs looking back at him. He quickly scrambled out of the bed and ended up falling on the floor. He heard Near laugh so quiet that he almost missed it and saw him peak over the bed to look at Mello. Mello stood up quickly and dusted of his pajama pants.

"I… ah… umm... Good morning," Mello said, looking everywhere except at Near.

"Yes, it is, isn't it…?" Near said in his usual quiet tone.

"I… well ah…" Mello backed up until he hit his bed; then sat down on it.

"Thank you… for staying last night…." Near said looking down. "I… I know you don't like me… and that you didn't have to do that. I'm… grateful…."

"It was nothing…. Really…." Mello stammered. He searched his bed for chocolate and pulled out a bar. He gratefully opened it and took a bite and savored the sweetness on his tongue.

"Mello?" Near asked, looking up at him.

"Yes?" Mello replied. Just then, Matt burst through the door. He took a step back when he saw Near glare at him and Mello just staring at him.

"I… I forgot my game…. I'm… ah… just going to go get it…." He walked to his little portion of his room and dug around till he found one of his many portable video games and left again.

"Well then…. What were you saying?" Mello said, shaking his head and looking back at Near.

Near shook his head. "Never mind…. We should be getting to class…."

"Right," Mello muttered, turning his back to Near and getting dressed in his usual dark read leather and boots. He finished his chocolate bar, got another, then left to find Matt.

Near's P.O.V.

Near watched as Mello left the room. "I love you…." He whispered to no one. He sighed and turned to get dressed. Last night would never happen again. He touched his cheek, the one that was lying on Mello's warm chest a few minutes ago. It was still warm. Near knew that Mello resented him for having no emotions. The truth was far from that. Near had emotion. The problem is that Mello would hate him even more if he knew the truth.

Near finished getting dressed, grabbed a Rubik Cube and his school things, and walked to the class he shared with Mello and his best friend, Matt.

Mello's P.O.V

Mello watched Near walk into the class with his stuff and one of his toys. For some reason he couldn't get the small kid with the pure white hair out of his head. He couldn't help but see those wide, unexpressive eyes filled with grief and swarming with tears. He saw Near trembling against him in terror. And Mello couldn't help but wonder what brought it all on. What was the perfect child dreaming of that could cause him so much pain.

"Mello, are you even paying attention to what I'm teaching?" the teacher asked, stopping what she was saying. Several kids snickered.

"I…." Mello stammered. The truth was he had not heard a single word she was saying.

"Just like I thought. I would like to see you after class, Mello."

Mello groaned. Great. Near got him in trouble. Matt poked him in the back with a pencil and chuckled.

Mello walked back to his room, firmly scolded about the importants of paying attention to paying attention to class considering he was second in running to becoming the next L. He opened the door and slammed it shut, flopping down on his bed. Near looked up from his toys.

"What's the matter, Mello?" He asked quietly.

"Like you care," he snarled, burying his face into his chocolate-smelling pillow.

He didn't here Near whisper quietly, "But I do…."

"And anyway, you're the one who got me in trouble in the first place!"

Near blinked. "How, exactly, did I get you in trouble?"

Mello sat up. "I…. well… you just did!" he said, blushing.

"I see…." Near said. "Well I apologize for getting in trouble." And with that, he went back to doing his blank puzzle.

"Ugh….I'm going to find Matt," Mello said, grabbing another one of his chocolate bars from underneath a pile of his clothes on the floor and left.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Mello woke up to hear Near crying out again. He sighed. 'Tonight, I will do nothing.' he thought to himself. 'I _won't!_' He expected Near to stop crying but he didn't. Mello tried to tune him out, tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't put the thought of tiny little Near crying to himself with no one to be there for him.

Near cried out in a broken tone, "Mello...! NO!" Mello's eyes widened at his name. Why was Near dreaming about him? He peeked over at Nears bed and saw the tiny kid curled into a ball and shaking like the last leaf on a tree in the fall when a strong wind blew. But surprisingly, he was still asleep.

Mello silently tiptoed over to Near's bed and laid a tentive hand on Near's shoulder but Near flinched away from the touch. Mello closed his eyes and sighed. He climbed into Near's bed and wrapped him in his arms. Near whimpered and tried to pull away but Mello wouldn't let him. He kissed Near on his head and hugged him tighter to his chest.

"Shhh…. I'm here now, quiet down…." Mello whispered random things that he hoped would calm Near down. Within ten minutes, Near curled into Mello, no longer crying but still shaking and whimpering quietly.

"Shhh, Near, it's okay now. Wake up," Mello whispered encouragingly. He was once again mentally kicking himself. Why should he care about this unfeeling, perfect child? He hated Near! But he felt a strange pull towards Near, a protectiveness, a _possessive_ness.

He started when Near started to stir. He loosened his hold and started to draw away. It shocked him when Near hugged him tighter, not letting him go.

"Near…" Mello began, but was cut off when Near kissed him. Not something like a kiss on the cheek, though that would've been odd as well, but on the lips. What shocked Mello even more was his reaction.

Near's P.O.V

Near had woken from the horrible dream in the arms of the person he loved. He didn't know what force made him do what he did, but whatever it was, he was glad.

After the initial shock, Mello kissed back. He was a very good kisser as well. Mello brought his hand up and tangled it in Nears hair. Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and kept kissing. This was his first kiss ever, not with just a male but with anyone.

Mello pulled back and nuzzled Near's cheek. "Near…" he breathed in Near's ear. Near shivered with pleasure. Mello's voice was silky and warm, like chocolate. It melted him into a puddle, unable to do anything but feel….

A while later….

Mello flopped onto his back with his arm over his eyes. "Well, fuck," he muttered.

Near just laid there, eyes closed, lips parted slightly.

"Near?" Mello asked hesitantly, looking at the kid next to him.

Near opened his eyes and looked at him. "Yes, Mello?" he asked.

"I…ah…I didn't hurt you, did I?

"No, Mello, you didn't hurt me," Near sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you kiss me?" Mello demanded, angry now.

"Why? Because I wanted to. Because I love you." Near said quietly. His voice was so calm and devoid of emotion that Mello couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Love? You? Me? How can anyone love me? Especially you?"

"Very easily, if they figure out that the meanness is just a way to shield your heart. Matt loves you. Not the way I love you, but the way a friend loves a friend," Near replied. "No, the question is not if I love you, because we both know the answer to that, even if you deny it. The question is if you can accept my love and if you can love me in return." All of this was said in the same unemotional monotone.

Mello opened his mouth to say no, he could never accept, never love him. But he closed his mouth. Did he know for sure? He closed his eyes, emptied his mind and asked himself 'Do I truly hate Near? Can I?' He wracked his brain for the answer but it was withholding. He could feel the answer in some secret part of his brain but it refused to give up the vital information. Then he remembered what Near had said, that he had a shield around his heart.

Mello took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He slowly took down the walls, the ones he took years to perfect. Then he knew the answer.

"I believe that I can accept. But love? No, not yet. I think that I can learn to love you, in time but it's too soon for me to truly love you right now..."

Near sighed. "I know." He opened those dark eyes that Mello thought before to hold nothing behind and Mello saw the love in them. Near moved closer to him and curled once again into his chest. "I have waited his long. I can wait longer. I'm very patient."

Mello smiled and laid a hand on Nears head. 'I could defiantly learn to love him….'


	4. Chapter 4

Mello woke up when he felt a slight tugging on his hair. "Eh…" he said, sleepily. He cracked open an eye and saw Near twirling a piece of Mello's hair around his index finger. When Near saw that he was awake, he smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Mello. Did you sleep well?" Near asked quietly. Mello blushed and nodded. He started when he heard Matt shift in his sleep. Mello looked back and forth between his best friend and Near. Near sighed. "If you don't want him to know, you may go back to your bed," he said. Mello smiled gratefully and started to get out of bed. Near laid a hand on Mello's arm. "I would like it if you stayed though…" Near said quieter then he usually is.

Mello was at a loss. He wanted to stay with Near but he didn't know how Matt would react if he knew. Matt was the only one who didn't turn away from the meanness and he was always there when Mello needed him. Mello didn't want to lose his only friend. "I…."

Near sighed sadly. "It is okay. You may go if you wish..." Mello hugged Near quickly then rushed over to his bed just as Matt woke up.

"Mel?" he murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, Matt?" Mello replied. He held his breath, waiting to see if Matt noticed he wasn't in his bed all night.

"Just makin' sure you're awake…" Matt answered with a yawn.

"Oh… Well, yes, I am awake…." Mello said, sighing quietly in relief. He got out of bed and yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of Near so he was pretty tired. But he usually woke up early so he couldn't go to sleep because Matt would know something was off.

Matt climbed down from the top bunk and got dressed in his normal outfit; striped shirt and vest, jeans, boots, goggles, and leather gloves. Mello also got dressed.

Mello looked over at Near when Matt was looking the other way. He appeared to be sleeping but Mello knew better. His breath wasn't shallow, like it was when he was sleeping and he looked tense.

"'Kay, I'm ready," Matt said, grabbing one of his handhelds. "Let's go down to breakfast."

"Right…" Mello said, turning his back to the albino child.

"Should we wake up Near? Odd…. He's usually awake before either of us," Matt said.

"Sure. You can." And with that, Mello walked out of the room and down to the cafeteria.

A few minutes later Near walked in, Matt walking behind him, absorbed in his game. Mello was sitting at the table in the corner alone, staring off into space eating a chocolate bar with a tray of food in front of him that was untouched. Matt walked over to him automatically and Near just stood there for a second He wasn't sure if he should go over there or not. To everyone else, they still hated each other.

Just then Mello looked over at him with an expressionless face. Or so it seemed to anyone but Near. Near saw the slight smile on the lips, the little twinkle in the eye. Mello shook his head ever so slightly and Near nodded slightly. He went to go sit where he usually did, at the opposite end of the cafeteria at his own table as well.

Mello sighed ant turned his attention to his gamer friend across the table from him. "Do you ever not play your games?" Mello asked.

"…Huh...?" Matt said distractedly. "Oh…. I suppose not…. But you already knew that."

"I guess I did…" Mello replied, looking down at the food he had gotten himself but hadn't eaten. He knew that if he told Matt now, Matt may not even pay attention. But there was always the possibility of someone overhearing him. No, it was best not to say anything at all.

Classes were finally over and they were able to go back to their rooms. Mello had finally, _finally_, scored higher on a test then Near. Well, they had gotten the same score, but in Mello's book, it was the same thing. He was proud of himself but also a little guilty. In class he was mean to Near, rubbing in the victory in and all that. He saw the hurt in Near's eyes, even though to anyone else he seemed to not care either way. Matt wanted to go out to celebrate but Mello turned him down, saying he had to study or some such excuse. Even though Matt knew that was a lie, he agreed to leave his friend alone.

Mello ran up to his room and threw himself on his bed. He didn't cry, Mello never cried, but he lay there for a while in silence. He heard kids passing in the hallway, laughing and chatting like they didn't have a care in the world. He heard the birds outside, the gentle wind on the window. Everything in the world seemed to be perfectly happy. Except him. Everything was going wrong for him once it finally seemed to be going right. He knew he should be happy. He knew he shouldn't care about Near. That he had hated him for so long, always wanted to beat him. But he couldn't get that hurt look out of his mind.

It was getting dark before anyone came into the room. It was Near. He quietly slipped in and closed the door, trying not to make any noise. But Mello heard. And he knew who it was, because Matt wouldn't bother to be quiet.

"I'm sorry, Near…." Mello said, so quiet that he wasn't sure Near heard him at all.

"I understand, Mello. No need to apologize." But Mello heard the lie under the unemotional monotone.

"I'm not sure you do, Near," Mello said, sitting up to look at Near. Near was sitting on his bed with his arms around his knees, staring at his feet. "I can't be nice to you. If I do, everyone would ask questions. Everyone would know something was going on. I don't _want _to hurt you, I really don't. But I can't be kind to you," Mello said, rambling, trying to explain. To have Near understand why he did it. Near would never understand. He was always so honest. He didn't lie unless it was required, he didn't have those little everyday secrets like everyone else. He was what he you saw.

Near looked at Mello after a short pause. "No, I suppose I don't understand. You have never cared what anyone but L thought, so why start now? You never even cared what Matt thought. And yet this, us, you keep a secret, like it's wrong…. Is love so wrong? Even if it were between to males?" Near sighed and shook his head sadly. "You don't love me though, do you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Mello looked shocked. He had said last night that he didn't love Near. But was that really the truth? He didn't want to think about that quite yet. "Near, I—"

Near cut him off. "It doesn't matter, Mello. You made your choice, I've made mine. You chose not to want to be with me. I'm fine with that. We'll just go back to being rivals. Nothing will change."

"Nothing will change? Are you crazy? Did last night mean nothing to you? Everything will change. And I never chose not to be with you!"

Near sighed, stood up, and walked over to where Mello was now sitting on his bed with fists clenched like he wanted to punch someone. "You did chose not to be with me. If you're not willing to be open about us, then we can't be together. I'm sorry, Mello… I'm sorry that you can't love me the way I love you. I'm sorry that what other people think means more to you then happiness with me. And I'm sorry that I will never be able to do this again," Near said, then kissed him. Mello tensed for a second, not sure what to do. Then he relaxed into the kiss, bringing up his hands to fist into Nears soft, silver-white hair.

The kiss lasted for minutes but to Mello, it seemed like less then a second. He wanted to pull Near back and kiss him again, but he held back. Near pulled away, out of Mello's reach. "I love you, Mello. I always will. Never forget that. But from now on, we cannot be together. As I said, you made your choice." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Mello groaned and lay back down on his bed with his arm thrown over his eyes. He messed up. Very, very badly. He lost the only person who, to his knowledge, had ever loved him.

An hour or so later, about 11 P.M. the door banged open and what appeared a drunk Matt walked into the room.

"Damn, Matt! Did you go out and get drunk or something?"

"Nah, man. I'm not that wasted… Am I?" Matt said, stumbling over to the bed. He attempted to climb up the latter but just fell. "Whoa… Is the room spinning?" Matt said, slurred, staring up at the ceiling.

"No. Why the fuck did you go out and get drunk?"

"Cause you wouldn't come out and celebrate. So I went with some friends into town (which Watari let us do because we said we wanted to buy some more games that he didn't know of) and we celebrated ourselves."

"Oh god, Matt… You're such an idiot." Mello leaned down and helped Matt up, which just ended in Matt falling on top of him on his bed. Matt giggled (yes, giggled) and hugged Mello.

"Did you know that you smell like chocolate?" Matt said, sniffing his hair.

"Dude! Get off!" Mello said pushing Matt off him. "You smell like alcohol and cigarettes!"

"I'd assume so, seeing as I smoke and I'm drunk," Matt replied, once again falling on the floor as a result of being pushed.

"Ugh, you're… I don't know, but I'm sure it involves a swear or two." Mello said, once again trying to help Matt up. This time, Mello fell on top of Matt.

"Wow, Mello. I didn't know you liked me that way!"

"What? I do not! I fell on top of you, you drunk ass!" Mello said, trying to push himself off Matt. But Matt wouldn't let him. Instead, Matt brought Mello's head down to his and kissed him.

And that is how Near found them, kissing on the floor with Mello on top. Mello didn't realize that he was there, he was too shocked that his best friend kissed him, even if he was drunk. After a second, even though it went against his better judgment, he kissed Matt back. Matt pulled back after a minute. "Aha! I knew you liked me that way!"

Mello then noticed Near. He stared at him for a second, seeing the shock and hurt in those dark, normally unexpressive eyes and hurriedly got off Matt. "You were the one who kissed me! I don't like you like that, man."

Matt chuckled and stood up shakily. "That's what you say." He then noticed Near in the doorway. "Oh, hi Near! I didn't see you there! Don't you think Mello like-likes me? I think he does."

"I don't know… Do you, Mello? He may have kissed you first, but you did in fact kiss back," Near responded, the hurt being replaced with nothingness. Mello glared at Near, as if to say 'of course not! I like you!' but Near just continued to gaze at Mello with those big, dark eyes of his.

"No! If I did, I would have told you _before_ you got drunk!" Mello said, wanting nothing more then to go and hide under his blankets.

"Oh? That's too bad… You're really good at kissing… Well, if you don't like me, who do you like?" Matt asked, unaware of the tension in the room between the blond and the albino.

"I… Uh…" Mello stammered, blushing. "Well…" he took a deep breath and said quietly, "Near…."


	6. Chapter 6

Matt, of course drunk as he was, didn't hear him. Near on the other hand, did. His eyes widened with shock that Mello would even say it in front of Matt. "Huh? I didn't hear that. What'd ya say?" Matt said, sitting down in a chair so he doesn't fall over again.

"I… Nothing…" Mello said, sighing. Near looked down, but not before Mello saw the pain in his eyes.

"C'mon! Tell me! I wanna know. You never date, ever. So that means you like someone but can't get them. Who?"

"I…" Mello paused. He looked at Near with pleading eyes, but Near refused to look at him. Mello closed his eyes and sighed. Why must people make life harder then it needed to be? "I like Near."

"Really? Whoa, dude! I thought you hated him!" Matt said, shocked.

'_Please, please forget in the morning, Matt…' _Mello thought. "I… Yeah well, I suppose I don't anymore…."

"That's weird… Hey, Near, how do you feel bout Mello?"

Near stood there, staring. '_He said it… He really said it out loud, to his best friend…' _Near thought. He barely heard Matt's question. It wasn't until Mello walked up to him and tilted Near's face up to his till their eyes met.

"Well? How do you feel about me?"

Near blinked a few times then glanced at Matt and back at Mello, giving him a look that asked 'are you sure?' Mello nodded. "I love you, Mello…."

Matt laughed. "Aww, how sweet! Near and Mello, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N— "

Mello chucked one of Matt's games at him. "Shut it!"

Matt rubbed his head where the game hit him. "Oww… Why do I need to shut it?"

"Cause som— Never mind…" Mello said, glancing at Near, who was looking at his with pleading eyes.

"Okay!" he said, continuing to hum the tune. Mello rolled his eyes and looked back at Near. Near was looking at him with love in his eyes. It hurt Mello in his heart to know that even though Near loved him, he didn't love Near back. And Near knew this but didn't care.

Near hugged Mello and whispered in his ear "I love you, Mihael Keehl…"

"I…" Mello didn't know how to respond to that. Matt had passed out in the chair so they were, in a sense, alone. So Near saved him from having to say anything and kissed him. Mello paused for a millisecond and then kissed him back. Near's lips were soft and warm, and Mello melted in a puddle. He slipped one hand up Near's shirt and one in his hair. Near moaned. Together they made their way to Near's bed, where they stayed the rest of the night.…

Mello woke up when he felt someone playing with his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Near looking at him with a slight smirk. "Good morning… Did you sleep well?"

Mello blushed. He barely slept at all and when he did, he just dreamed about what happened that night. So if he actually answered that question, the answer would be no.

Near twirled Mello's blond hair around his finger, looking at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Mello shifted uncomfortably and Near looked up at him. "You did not answer my question…"

"I… Well, I suppose it was a _good _dream, but I didn't exactly sleep all that well because of it…" Mello said, blushing more.

Near laughed softly. "I see…" That comment made Mello blush even more, turning as red as Matt's hair, because Near probably _could _see. Near tilted his head and looked at Mello. "Did you know that you're cute when you blush? It brings out the blue in your eyes…"

"I… Didn't know that…" Mello stammered. Near's expression never changed, saying all these like he was commenting on the weather. Mello never actually knew his emotions unless he looked into Near's eyes. That was hard to do, because seeing the love that was always there was painful for him.

Near laid a hand on Mello's cheek, making him look into his eyes, even if he didn't want to. Near kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back. "I know that you don't love me, Mello. You don't need to be sad about that. As long as we are together, I will be happy." But Mello saw the sacrifices in his eyes. Near may be happy just to be with him. But it hurt to not be loved back.

Mello was about to say something but just then he heard a groan from the chair that Matt had been sleeping in. "Ugh, I have the worst headache ever…" Matt said, resting his head in his hands.

Mello quickly covered himself and Near with a blanket. "I would guess so. You were pretty drunk yesterday…" Mello wanted to go back to his bed but that would leave Near naked in front of Matt. Or Mello would be the naked one until he got to his bed. Either way was bad. But Matt didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

"Ahh, shit… Why the hell did I get drunk again?"

"Celebrating me finally scoring as high as Near or some such shit…"

"Well, fuck… Why didn't you stop me?"

"I wasn't there, dude. You went out with other friends and got wasted. I was here…" Mello paused, trying to remember the excuse he gave.

"Studying?" Near said quietly.

"Yeah, studying…" Mello said quietly. Matt looked up, surprised to hear Near talk. He saw Mello in Near's bed and them modestly covered with a blanket, shoulders bare.

"Whoa… Are you two…?"

Mello's blush returned. "You don't remember last night…" It wasn't a question.

"Not exactly. Bits and pieces. What happened?"

"I… Well… You came in the room, drunk. You… Ah… Kissed me… Then Near walked in. You asked me who I liked. I… Ah… Well… I said… Um… Near," Mello said blushing. "And Near said he loved me…" Mello looked at Near and smiled.

"I did what?"

"You kissed me. When I went to pull you off the floor, I fell on top of you and you kissed me. I dunno why though… "

"Oh…"Matt, blushing. " I… Ah… Didn't mean to do that, you know…"

"Yes you did," Near said quietly. Mello glanced quickly at Near, wondering why he said that.

"He did?" Mello asked.

"I did?" Matt asked at the same time.

"Yes. You like him as more then a friend, and you proved that last night. I wasn't sure at first but now I know."


	7. AN

A/N: Sorry everyone! I've been busy with school and other stories and all that, that I forgot to upload my stories. ^^"~ I have them written out… Somewhere… I just have to finish typing them up. Lately I've been working on a very complex RP that's a FMA/Death Note crossover which is drama times a hundred, along with a million other random RPs my friends and I start. I'm not sure if I'll finish this fanfiction or not, and if not, I really am sorry. But being in eighth grade is hard, with a ton of projects and homework and tests and shit that our teachers think we need to get ready for high school. I'm sure I'll get it sometime after school is over, but I dunno… I'll try! 3 Thank you for all those who liked my fanfic, it was my first one. ^^~ I'm sure I'll work on more in the future… Maybe.


	8. AN2 SORRY, GUYS! DX

'Ello, fans!~ XD Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. OTL I'm falling behind in many of my classes, especially Human Geo, which I'm almost getting a D in. x.x Not just that, but my limit of the computer is only after school at our school library. ._. Which is only open till 4:15pm. So~ I have about 45 minutes on the computer during the week and, if I get lucky, some time during the weekend at our public library. The thing is, I'm currently grounded from the computer and will possibly end up grounded from my phone… So the chances of me updating this story are slim to none. I am, however, writing a Drarry(from Harry Potter, of course~) and a RoyxEnvyxEd (From Fullmetal Alchemist). Though the RoyEnvyEd is mainly an RP changed into a fanfic, but still~ C: 3 Anywho, I'mma go. XD I love you all and thank you for reading my story!~ I shall try to update soon, if not this story(cause it FAILS and my writing has improved a hell of a lot), then another story. XD

~Rikuto.


	9. Chapter 7

Love me, you guys. =w= I am finally updating despite the fact that I HATE this keyboard. The spacebar is mentally retarded. I swear it is. DX NOW~~~  
Story time. =w= I will have to end up changing the rating because when I first started writing this, I was too shy to write yaoi, but now, by no means am I. XD

* * *

Both the blond and the redhead stared at him in shock, Mello's face red and Matt's pale.

"I-I… I do not!" he denied, crossing his arms and looking to the side as his color returned, appearing on his face as a blush as dark as his hair.

Near didn't look convinced but he didn't push it, instead sitting up and pulling the sheet closer to his small form. "Would you please leave so Mello and I can get dressed?" the albino questioned, watching the embarrassed ginger with a calculating expression.

Matt stammered an apology and quickly left, grabbing his games as he went. Mello sighed and ran his fingers through the blond locks, giving his lover a look. "Did you have to say that? Now things between him and I will always be awkward."

Near shrugged and stood, a small shiver running through his small body as he moved away from the warmth of the bed. Moving slowly across the room, he went to the dresser that kept God knows what, opening a drawer and pulling out his customary outfit of white pajamas. Mello sighed softly and stood as well, completely uncaring as he saw the other's eyes on his naked body. Stretching, he made his way to his own closet to find an outfit of his own, not caring what he pulled on.

The day went by as usual… if one counts Mello and Matt being entirely awkward around each other. Mello couldn't seem to get the drunken kiss out of his mind and the ginger was trying desperately to remember. Other students gave the best friends strange looks in class, so used to them always interrupting and now finding the quiet… unsettling. Even the teacher looked squirmish, also not being accustomed to such silence. But the two just ignored everyone, lost in their own little worlds.

During lunch, such thing happened as well. One kid, a hesitant child who had just arrived at the orphanage, attempted to do what no one would ever try- talk to Mello. And that was one child who would end up in his room, sobbing because he got his head bitten off because of it.

This attitude lasted about a week before someone finally had enough and went to the 'higher ups', or Watari. The old man had tried to talk to them, both individually and together, though nothing came of any meetings. Everyone tried to drag the boys out of the shells without having to contact _him_, but with every attempt failed, the two withdrew even further.

A month passed. The only one the blond would talk to was Near, and even with him, their conversation was few and far between. For Matt, however, there was no one who could get a word out of him. He kept his face in his videogames, rarely pulling himself away from them. Eventually, even the patient Watari gave up, deciding that it was finally time to just call in him. L.

Mello glared irritably at the stammering boy who was asked to tell the chocoholic that he was needed in Watari's office and he stood, not at all pleased that he was forced to go see the old man yet again for the millionth time that month. When he arrived there, however, he was surprised to see that it wasn't the founder of the orphanage. Instead, sitting in his chair and nibbling on a peice of strawberry cake, sat L. A very annoyed ginger sat in front of him, arms crossed and void of the games he hadn't been seen without for the past month.

L smiled slightly. "Come in, Mello, and sit down. I would like to talk to you and Matt about what it is that's going on between you two. It seems to be making everyone irritable, no?"

The blond's gaze shifted away from the gray eyes, not wanting to talk to him; not wanting to talk to ANYONE. He couldn't tell anyone what had happened that night and why, now more than anything, he no longer had a best friend. And he could never, /never/ admit to anyone the truth about that night—that he actually liked the kiss, even if the other male was drunk and the blond was with Near.

So, with a small sigh, he decided to just get this over with as quickly as possible, sitting down in a chair as far as possible from his old friend, a small pang hitting him when he realized he COULDN'T actually call him that anymore...

"Mello, would you please tell me, what is it that happened between you and Matt that caused you two to become... not enemies, no, but not friends, either."

The blond just shook his head.

"I kissed him," said a voice, and Mello nearly jumped when he heard it.

L shifted his gaze to Matt and raised a slim eyebrow. "You kissed him?" he questioned, eyes shifting from a blushing blond to a pale redhead.

"Yes, I did. When I was... drunk." Matt coughed slightly, not pleased that he just admitted to their role model that he did get drunk, even if it was once.

Mello remained silent.

L was silent for a moment before looking at the blond. "Tell me, Mello. If he was drunk, why did him kissing you ruin your friendship?"

He gulped, avoiding the questioning looks of both the other males in the room, instead staring at the wall. He tried to keep Near in mind, tell himself that he liked the albino, NOT the redhead. But... no matter how hard he tried, he could not tell himself that he liked his rival, souly his rival, and not his best friend. And that was the worst thing of all of this.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! XD 3 I am thinking of just making this a MelxMattxNear story... c: If I do...~ Well, have fun with my fail threesome! XD There you all are, NOW LEMME ALONE. D


	10. Chapter 8

Quick updates for the win? XD I love you, and I love your review. Thank you all for reading my fail writing!

* * *

"Mells…" Matt whispered softly, looking hurt and confused. He reached out to place a hand on his friend's shoulder and winced when the blond flinched away.  
"Just leave me alone," he said harshly, though a slight crack in his voice betrayed his emotions. Matt hesitated a second before standing, unmindful of the older man in the room as he walked over to Mello, standing over him with both hands on either side of his face against the chair.  
"Mello, you are—were my best friend. Why can't you tell me why the hell you're so upset or whatever over a simple drunken kiss?" he demanded, glaring at the pale face so close to his.  
The chocoholic was very aware of the close proximity of his friend and he shied away, pressing back against the hard wood of the chair. "I-It's… It's nothing!" he tried to say convincingly, but his growing blush betrayed the lie.  
Matt's eyes remained narrowed, realizing that the other wouldn't look at him. Slowly, the glare turned to a smirk and he leaned closer, his face close to the older boy's as he whispered only loud enough for him to hear, "So you liked it, didn't you~?"  
Color flooded Mello's cheeks and he shoved Matt away, standing. "I'm going to my room," he said to no one in particular and then stormed out of the office, not looking at the redhead or the raven-haired man.  
Matt stared at the door long after it slammed shut, a small blush on his cheeks. "Well… That went well," he mumbled before leaving as well.  
L simply sat there and ate his cake.

xXxXxXx

Near made his way to the room he shared with the temperamental blond, a small frown of uncharacteristic worry on his face. It was one thing for Mello to remain silent during class, but to skip it entirely? Not only him, but Near was also well aware of the redhead's absence as well.

The albino opened the door of the shared room and a small sigh of relief left his lips when he found his roommate on his bed, fiddling with his rosary and glaring up at an innocent ceiling. "Mello," he said softly, walking over to sit down on the bed and placing a soft hand on his arm.

"I like him. Matt. I mean, my feelings for you aren't any less because of it, but I do," the blond informed the albino in an emotionless voice, his expression never once changing.

Near simply stroked his hair, a soft smile on his face. Mello looked up in shock, not at all expecting this reaction. "I know. I have known," he said softly, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"B-But…" Mello stammered, sitting up and pulling away. Didn't Near get it? He liked both of them! He wanted to _be_ with both of them! "Y-You don't get it!"

"I do," he said, and he did… and he didn't have a problem with it. In fact, he was actually kind of curious as to how it would feel to have _two_ lovers…

Mello blushed darkly and shook his head. "B-But…" he protested weakly, wondering if Near really meant what he implied. "Th-That… I mean…"

Near leaned forward to place a light kiss on the embarrassed blonde's cheek. "Maybe we should invite him over tonight," he whispered quietly, almost inaudibly as gray gazed into blue.

Color flared brightly in Mello's cheeks as he gulped visibly. "Y-You mean… To…" He couldn't seem to say it out loud, the words clogging in his throat, the mere _suggestion_ of the idea astounding coming from his albino lover.

Near nodded and stood, moving towards the door. "Precisely that," he said as he slipped out into the hallway, leaving Mello sitting there, nearly squirming with what was to come.

* * *

Lolz. XD Do you like my punny there? "…nearly squirming with what was to come." AHAHAHAHAHA. XD This was a short chapter, buuut~ YAOI IN THE NEXT ONE, I PROMISE. c:


End file.
